Another Side
by childofdarkness154
Summary: A female Harry.It's not about good and evil, right or wrong, she's not good nor bad, she's something else. Her name is Emily.


Hello peoples, a new story yay.

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

In my version, Harry is in fact a girl named Emily, and it's not like TPS, in fact she's a totally different person, the start of the story may seem like the book, but it changes, and i added characters.

* * *

I love reviews, enough said. _

* * *

_

_Emily watched rain fall down the window, the droplets rolled down the glass and out of sight, but always followed by another one, or hundred. She pressed her head up against the glass, the cold soothing her head as the car drove on and on._

_In the front seat, her uncle Vernon was muttering furiously as he drove along the highway, her Aunt Petunia was making the face she made when she was annoyed, the pouting sour look that in turn, annoyed Emily. Veronica, her fat cousin was sitting in the seat next to her, her wide berth taking up most of the space, leaving Emily jammed in the corner of the seat while Veronica listened to her music through her headphones and occasionally flicked through one of her magazines, many of which were strewed around the car. The weather showed no sign of clearing up, but Emily preferred the cold to being stuck in the car in the heat as they drove._

"For gods sakes Vernon, the exit should be around here." Petunia snapped. Emily reflected on how they had ended up in a car going nowhere, it had started with a letter, bearing her name and a coat of arms, then came more and more of them, and every time her uncle refused to let her read them, more would appear. Finally, after hundreds had appeared from inside the chimney, her uncle had in a way, admitted defeat and declared that they were going on a holiday. After countless hours of driving and an overnight stay at a seedy motel, they were once again driving, to a place that Emily doubted existed.

Emily snapped out of her daydreams as the train compartment opened and two people were standing there, one of them had a heedful of bright red hair and he wore a grim smile, the other was looking even less cheerful from under a heedful of dark hair that fell over his blue eyes, Emily couldn't help but notice that they were very bright.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" The redhead asked.

"Not at all." She said, giving them a small smile, she needed not move as she was already pressed up against the window watching the hustle and bustle of the train station.

"Cool owl." The redhead commented.

"Her name is Hedwig." Emily told him.

"Your first year as well?" The red head asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I'm Ron Weasly." He introduced. "I'm a first year, but I have brothers at Hogwarts already."

"Dominic Partridge, second year." The dark haired boy said, not in a friendly way.

"Emily Potter." She said to them. The look on Ron's face was one of pure shock.

"Your Emily Potter?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes, when I woke up I was Emily Potter and I'm assuming that hasn't changed." She said to him.

"So the one who defeated the dark lord finally comes to Hogwarts." The dark hair boy said impassively.

"I wouldn't know, I was raised by normal people until a giant found me on a rock in the middle of a sea and gave me a wand." Emily said, fabricating the story a little.

"Wow." Ron said in amazement, apparently not being able to distinguish sarcasm.

"It was a little more complicated than that." Emily corrected, his face fell a bit, but he still looked away.

The compartment door slid open and a sallow looking pale boy with blond hair was standing there, flanked by two boys who resembled male versions of Veronica, complete with blank expressions.

"Well if it isn't the Malfoy heir." Dominic said in his toneless voice.

"And you are?" The boy asked, looking around at them. "No wait, don't tell me, Red hair, hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasly." He sneered to Ron.

"And yet he still has more manners than you." Emily muttered under her breath, loud enough for him to hear. He flushed and threw a glare her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Emily Potter." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"So, the famous Potter comes to Hogwarts." Malfoy announced.

"Well it seems that my reputation precedes me." Emily commented.

"And it seems that it's time you left." Dominic said, standing tall above Malfoy to intimidate him. Malfoy threw another glare around the cabin before leaving it, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Charming fellow." Emily commented, returning her gaze out the window.

"You'll get a few like him at Hogwarts." Dominic warned. "Pure bloods think they're better than everyone else."

"Does that apply to all of them?" She asked.

"No, we're both purebloods, and we have manners." Ron pointed out.

"You are?" She asked.

"Weasly's are seen as blood traitors, and the Partridge's distances themselves from their Malfoy cousins a few generations back." Dominic said.

"Your related to that boy?" Emily asked.

"Distantly, by blood, by nature, we hate each other." He said.

Emily looked out the window at the scenery that was rolling by, the train had departed without her noticing.

"Say" Said Ron, breaking the silence. "Do you really have a, scar?" he asked, whispering the last word.

"You mean this?" Emily asked, pulling her fringe of dark hair away from her forehead.

"Wow." Said Ron, looking at the lightening bolt.

Emily sat back and let her hair fall over her face again.

When the train door slid open half an hour later, she half expected to see the Malfoy boy there, instead, there was a girl with a load of bushy hair and a frustrated expression on her face.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked, looking around at them.

"If we had, it would have gone out the window." Dominic replied, having his head in a book.

"Well Neville's lost his." She said.

"And we care because?" Ron asked.

"I know who you are." She said suddenly, looking at Emily. "Your Emily Potter."

"And here was me thinking that I was someone else." Emily muttered sarcastically.

"I almost didn't recognize you, according to the books I've read, you wear glasses, but you look so much like you parents." She began to rattle on. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, sticking a hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Emily said hesitantly

"I can't believe I'm meeting you." Hermione said, her search for the toad all but forgotten. "You look so different to what I had envisioned."

"Well, I only need my gasses for reading now and I don't really know how you envisioned me, so-" She trailed off as Hermione started another rant about the powers she had practised over the holidays.

"Don't you have a toad to find?" Asked Dominic from behind his book.

"Oh shoot, Neville!" She said, jumping up and running from the compartment.

"That was interesting." Ron commented, shutting the door after her.

"That's one word to use." Emily commented, looking through her pockets for a hair tie, regretting not cutting her hair, which trailed down her back. The only thing she had managed to find was her wand, which had been of little use lately, after meeting the strange man in the wand shop, who muttered frequently about wondering, she had stored the wand away until she felt that it could be of use. She put it to some kind of use now, winding her hair up and sticking the wand through her hair to hold it up off her neck. She still had her fringe in her face, but it was much better in the growing heat of the train.

"Anything from the trolley?" asked a woman who was pushing a trolley loaded with food. Ron was looking longingly at the trolley, but pulled a sandwich and declared that he was right.

Emily was unable to identify any of the food on the trolley, handed the lady a handful of coins and was handed a large amount of food, she doubted that she would be able to eat through half of it, let alone of all of it. Ron was more than willing to help and Dominic agreed to eat some of it, as they did so, they described to Emily the food in great detail. After an incident with a chocolate frog, Emily found herself looking at a card inside the packaging.

"Albus Dumbledore." She read aloud.

"He's the headmaster." Dominic said, finally having discarded his book. "Many people are under the assumption that he's crazy."

"And is he?" Emily asked.

"Well, you'll see for yourself." Dominic pointed out.

Outside of the train, the sky had begun to grow dark and before long, the conductor was announcing that they were close to arriving at Hogwarts.

"We should put our robes on." Dominic pointed out.

Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom to change, leaving the boys in privacy and stretching her legs. Changed and feeling better, she walked back to he compartment, only to be blocked by several girls who blocked the corridor.

"Well if it isn't Emily Potter." Said the lead girl, who seemed to tower over her.

"If I knew your name I would say hello back, but I don't and I don't really want to." Emily said, not liking the bitter tone in the other girl's voice.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, pureblood and soon to be next generation of Slytherin." She said in an annoying voice.

"I'm Emily Potter, I didn't understand a word of what you just said and to tell you the truth, I couldn't care less." Emily said, attempting to walk past the girl. She was stopped by the other girls who had basically boxed her into a corner.

"Give up." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned around to look at the speaker. Through the arms of the all the other girls, Emily could see Dominic standing there.

"And who are you?" Pansy asked.

"Someone who thinks you're an idiot." He said, reaching out to grab Emily's arm and pulling her away.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her.

"They cornered me, I didn't ask them to.' She protested.

"Regardless, stay away from them." He ordered, opening the door so she could walk into the compartment.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she went to sit down by the window so she could stare into the darkness outside.

As the train pulled up the station, she looked out the window where the raindrops were falling harder, the moon was hidden behind the black clouds that blanketed the sky. As directed by the older students wearing prefect's badges, she left her trunk and owl in the compartment and walked out onto the platform where people swirled around her, the call for first years caught her attention and she walked over to where a very tall man was calling for the first years.

"Hello Hagrid." Emily greeted the large man.

"How are you Emily?" He asked.

"I've been better." She said, he grinned behind his busy beard and led all the first years away.

After a boat ride that left them all dripping wet, Emily was almost glad to step into the great hall, even though she felt nervous looking around at all the people around them. All of the older students were sitting at long tables that faced a table where the teachers were all sitting watching a stern looking teacher named Professor McGonagall started to call names. The student called would sit under a hat and receive the name of the house he or she would be in. already being given a rundown of the four houses by Hagrid, Emily was confused about what sort of house she would be in.

"Potter, Emily." Came the voice of the teacher, Emily was already annoyed at the voice of the teacher and made a mental note to avoid her at all costs. Taking a breath, she walked up to the stool and sat down lightly, ignoring the swell of voices that had erupted upon her name being called.

As she sat under the hat, she heard a voice in her ear.

"You're a cunning one, and your deceiving, I know where you belong-" Emily took a breath as the hat shouted "-Slytherin!" a table to the far left broke out in cheers as she hopped from the stool and walked over to the table taking a seat at the end. The girl who had identified herself as Pansy Parkinson leaned over the table to whisper to her. 

"Your on the dark side now." Emily felt a chill run down her spine, but met the girls eyes evenly before looking away and watching as Draco Malfoy, the boy from the train, was also made a Slytherin.

"Welcome to Slytherin Potter." He said to her as he sat down near her.

"Welcome yourself." She said coolly, before watching the last person become a Hufflepuff.

Dominic caught Emily's attention, the boy had been in her train compartment, he was sitting at the Gryffindor, deep in conversation with someone else. Emily looked away as the table in front of the filled with food, a lot of food.

Almost instantly, everyone began to eat, Emily however had lost any trace of an appetite she might have had, and spent the entire meal looking up at the exposed sky on the roof. She could see lightening continue to flash across the sky and rain fell, but didn't reach the students and somehow all the candles around the room were untouched, still emitting the flickering light.

During the meal, Draco Malfoy conversed with two boys who looked like gorillas and the girl Pansy was talking to the other first year Slytherin girls, sans Emily. The three girls she was talking to keep looking over to Emily and whispering to each other, nothing knew since she had boarded the train. Looking around the hall, Emily could see the students talking to one another, Ron Weasly, the boy from the train was eagerly eating all the food he could see and the teachers who sat at the front of the hall.

"Do you know who that is?" Someone asked. Emily turned to see Draco following her gaze.

"Who?" she asked.

"The sallow one with the unhappy expression?" Draco asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"That's professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, it's commonly known that he favours his house." Draco explained. Emily nodded in understanding, but she didn't know why the boy was telling her this.

"Who was the woman who sorted us?" Emily asked, seeing the stern looking teacher.

"That's Professor McGonagall." One of the older boys told them. "Head of Gryffindor, she teaches transfiguration." He explained.

"And the old man is Professor Dumbledore." Another student cut in.

Just after he spoke, the plates cleared of food and desserts appeared, delighting many students.

Emily once again didn't eat anything, instead she waited for the headmaster to dismiss them, this happened as soon as people had finished eating the desserts and once again the plates were cleared.

The Slytherin prefects stood up to lead them out of the great hall and down to the dungeon. As she walked out of the hall, Emily looked back to see Professor Snape watching her, she couldn't identify the look in his eye, but as she looked away, she could feel his eyes following her out of the hall.

Down in the dungeons, Emily followed the other students to the common room, from there, they were directed to their dormitory which consisted of five beds complete with emerald hangings and their trunks at the end of the bed. Emily went to the bed closest to the fireplace that bathed the room in light and heat. The other girls walked over to their beds and inspected their belongings. Apart from Pansy, there were three other girls named Millicent Bulstrode, a girl named Laura Payne and another named Renita Shane. They all laughed and talked with one another as they prepared for bed, but Emily quietly changed into her night clothes and crawled into her beds, yanking the curtains around her to block out the view of the girls, in a way she was relived that the day was over, but then again, she had tomorrow to look forward to.

* * *

This isn't going to turn out exactly like the books, so review and i'll keep writing. 


End file.
